Tick,Tock Timebomb
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: Ray's POV about Travis N Lily, about Kim and Robbie, about his failure in Math class, and more importantly his views on The Secret. The secret that makes him cry at night. Please R & R!
1. Summary

Tick Tock Timebomb Summary:  
  
I sat there with everything just piling up. I was failing Math, Robbie was dating Kim (AKA the Queen of Mean) and Travis and Lily were together. Togethor. It was awful seeing them together. See I had been in love with Lily WAY before "Buddha Boy" came along. It was frusterating, seeing them holding hands, and specially when I saw them kissing a few weeks ago, at the underground, Lily pulled away, but then decided to apparently hurt me and date Travis. They still don't know I saw that, and Lily still doesn't know how much I care for her. I thought it was time to change, time for the real Ray to shine through, the considerate gentleman that I just wasn't. I knew I needed to change, to stop hiding my feelings through jokes and lame comebacks (although a few of them I liked...), that's what I thought I needed to do, until I found out. Found out something earth shattering, something that sometimes made me cry, I never cried. It was insane. I can't believe this is all happening, it's like I'm about to blow, like a time bomb, were it's like one second before it blows in all these action movies, well that's me, although that second is moving pretty fast. All these little things add up into this big huge thing and it's just too much, and I'm hurting for my friend. 


	2. The Rising Actions

Tick, Tock Timebomb Chapter 1: The Rising Actions  
  
Them. It was all I saw. Them walking down the halls, holding hands. Him. He was the one I hated, the one I had dispised since freshman year, now 2 years later as juniors, I still hated him. "Swami, Buddha Boy" I had created a few awful names for him in the past. He deserved it, he betrayed me, he went behind my back and dated Lily for 6 months, before he decided to tell Robbie or Me.  
  
"Hey Ray" Lily said cheerfully, as Travis kissed her goodbye and left for class, pulling me out of the i-hate-travis-cuz-he-loves-lily-and-so-do-i- but-i-will-never-get-her transe.  
  
"Oh, Oh hey Lil, hows it going?" I said trying to be casual, to casual I guess, I can't be suave, as I tripped over a kid's strap of a bookbag, and found myself becoming very close and personal with the floor. Lily bent down laughing.  
  
"Walk much?" she questioned smiling "Or just take a lot of trips?" she said lending her hand out to help me up, I grasped it and got up.  
  
"Trips, believe me I rack up them frequent flyer miles" I said, joking with her, she laughed and we walked to our first class, Science.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"In the anatomy of the average frog..." Ms. Musky went on about frogs. Frogs that lived in water, and on Lily pads. LILY pads. Wow, I just connected frogs to Lily, I'm surprised I havent' been arrested for being a stalker. Classes went on and on almost never ending. Specially History, I had it with both Travis and Lily, they sat near the back and glanced looks at each other, and I swore I saw Travis lay his hand on her leg. Lily. My Lily, now she was HIS Lily. Classes very slowly went by, and then lunch. Lunch with Lily and Travis.  
  
"Hey" shouted Robbie, running from his last class of the morning, and into the lunch line.  
  
"Hey" I said not smiling, or anything.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume something is wrong." He said sarcastically, obviously there was something wrong, a singing Spanish rat would realize there was something wrong...  
  
"Yea, something is..." I started and glared at Travis and Lily, who had already planted themselves at the table, they were eating and had their fingers entwined in each others.  
  
Robbie than glanced at what I was looking at "Ohhh, the Lily Love? I do have to admit that they look really cute together..." he gets cut off by Ray's evil glare at Robbie, "I mean bad, bad Travis, he should never of been interested in Lily and he's just an awful person!" he said sarcastically, I knew he supported Travis and Lily, because they were both great friends of his, and they looked really good together.  
  
"I know you don't mind seeing them together, but I do"  
  
"Well you should tell them"  
  
"Yea, I can see how that would go, 'Hey Lily I have loved you ever since the first day of highschool 2 years ago, remember, when you hurt me so much by dating Travis behind my back, well here I am saying it, I love you Lily, and frankly I hate your boyfriend' yea that would work" Robbie just stares at me and motions for me to turn around.  
  
"What Robbie" I say before I turn around. Then I do, I am met face to face with Lily.  
  
"You have loved me since freshman year?!" Lily asked half surprised and half angered.  
  
"No, No, we are friends, I love this girl I met at... basketball camp... and her name happens to be Lily McChully... and I'm not sure what I should do and..." he stops his lying to look up at a not amused Lily, "Fine I like you, a lot"  
  
"Interesting, well thanks for letting me know" and with that she walked away. She had no interest with me. She sat right next to Travis and kissed him, very passionately. I couldn't believe this, I just announced my feelings to Lily and she goes straight to "Buddha Boy" and makes out with him (where's Ronnie when you need to make someone jealous...).  
  
"Sorry Bro, we could sit somewhere else for lunch" Robbie said to me with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"No Robbie, I'm not hungry" I sat my tray down and left, I was walking down the hall when Mr. Pulinowski, my math teacher, called me into his room.  
  
"Ray! Raymond Brennan! Please come here, we need to talk about your last test grade" he said, I obeyed and walked inside  
  
"Shoot sir"  
  
"Ray, your last test grade was a 38% and before that 42%, these are beyond failing marks son, if you get one more test grade like these, you will fail math for this quarter." I swear my mouth dropped open and I started to drool on his desk, but it didn't. I left and leaned on my locker, I slowly slid down it. I brought my head to my knees, and started thinking about everything; Travis, Lily, Math, I was just awful.  
  
"Hey Ray" a familiar voice sounded at me from across the hall.  
  
This was good, I could finally talk to someone that knew how I felt, finally after everything I had been through, my day was looking up, lunch end in another 30 minutes now we could talk.  
  
**End of Chapter 1  
  
SCENE FROM NEXT CHAPTER: **

**Someone he knew had an eating disorder? What if that someone was himself? Or even worse Lily? Maybe I was just coming to conclusions too early, or maybe I was right**


	3. Math Tonite, but is Everything Else Alri...

**Tick Tock Timebomb Chapter 2: Math Tonight, But Is Everything Else Alright?**  
  
"You know what I'm going through right" I asked this wonderful girl, who I had gotten to know over the past few weeks after the kissing catastrophe.  
  
"Yes, very much so Ray, you weren't the only one hurt during the kiss, I know you love Lily, and I want to be over Travis, but I really am not" She said.  
  
"I told her finally" I said, she smiled at me.  
  
"Too late eh?" she questioned.  
  
"Yea, she ran back to your ex, and started to kiss him, it's awful, plus I am failing math, my dad is going to shoot me!" I said as I leaned my head back onto the locker making a loud sound.  
  
"I'm aceing math, you need some studying help? I you do, then how bout 4 o'clock after school, Mickey's bring your book." She finished as the finishing lunch bell rang loudly in both our ears.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there" I shouted over the bell. "See you tonite" I shouted as the bell stopped. I left from there to find my friends.  
  
"Hey Robbie" I shouted as I spotted my friend walking from the lunchroom. "Where are the lovebirds?" I asked about Lily and Travis.  
  
"I've been trying to figure that out since lunch, they were there for a little while but then after she ate Lily felt sick and went to the bathroom, and Travis went to the library to research a "project", he was working on. So I have been eating alone." He finished.  
  
"Ok, well I'm not going to be at the hangout tonite, I'm getting math help from Audrey."  
  
"Trying to make Travis pissed? Because if you are, I doubt it will work now, Lily and him are serious"  
  
"I guess you are right, but I still need serious math help, which Audrey is good in, so I'll be at Mickey's tonite afterschool I'll tell Lily and you tell Buddha Boy ok?"  
  
Robbie frowned "His... his name is Travis, why can't you just call him that?"  
  
"He hurt me Robbie, I don't think I can ever have a great friendship with him again" I said and walked away and waited for about 30 seconds before I found a very pale looking Lily, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey pretty lady"  
  
"Not today she's not, Ray"  
  
"You're always pretty Lily, but today you look a little paler and sicker, that's all" I said smiling, and she punched me.  
  
"I'm getting math help tonite from Audrey, so I won't be at the station tonite"  
  
"That makes two of us"  
  
"Really Lily? What's wrong? Not feeling too hot?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Yea, I just haven't been feeling right for the past few days" as Lily pulls on her jeans, I had realized they hadn't fiten her perfectly as they usually do, they were really loose. They weren't new, they were one of my favourite pairs of jeans that she has ever worn. They were dark blue denim, and usually fit her snuggly, but now they were fairly loose around her waist, and her baggy around her legs.  
  
"Hey Ray, Talk to you later tonight, I have to get to class, bye"  
  
"Bye" I said faintly. I realized I was late for class and ran until I hit Travis.  
  
"Owww" I said as the impact knocked me to the floor  
  
"Owww is an understatement" Travis said rubbing is head and back, as he got up from the floor. I leaned down and read the book he had dropped from the crash.  
  
"The Index Of Certain Eating Ailments?" I read of the cover, Travis ripped the book from my hands.  
  
"Someone I know has started to show signs of an eating disorder and I'm worried" he walked to class.  
  
Someone he knew had an eating disorder? What if that someone was himself? Or even worse Lily? Maybe I was just coming to conclusions too early, or maybe I was right, is that why her jeans were like that? Why she was paler than pale and completely sick looking? My wonderful Lily thinking she was imperfect and hurting herself internally, I wouldn't stand for this? WAIT! Lily was coming from the bathroom... after she ate... a sure sign of Bulimia... I was scaring myself, and decided to skip my next classes and head home, I didn't care how the school felt about that, I was about ready to burst out in tears. Why did Lily feel imperfect, when in reality she was more then perfect...  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	4. The Final Chapter Part I

**Tick Tock Timebomb **

**Chapter 3: The Final Chapter Part I **

**Radio Free Roscoe**  
  
I laid on my bed, replaying the tragic events of this afternoon's collision with Travis. It was 3:15 pm school had let out a little while ago at 3:10, I decided to call Lily, and have her over for a little while  
  
"Hello" I very sick Lily came to the door  
  
"Lily? You look awful"  
  
"I know, I haven't been feeling oh so grand these past days" she said yawning.  
  
"Lily... I have to come out and say it... I." I was interrupted.  
  
"Like me? You already told me Ray, and I can't just break things off with Travis, so you can pine over me." She said with an angry tone.  
  
"No, that wasn't what I was going to say"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry for cutting you off, go on"  
  
"Lily, I think you have an eating disorder"  
  
"WHAT?!? Who in their right mind would give you such and idea!" she asked quite startled.  
  
"You and Travis" I said as I sat down on m bed, Lily sat down as well  
  
"ME?!?" she said, apparently forgetting I had also said "Travis"  
  
"Yea, your jeans they were pretty loose today, and you barely ate lunch, then you went straight to the bathroom, I know an awful lot about Bulimia Lily, I stole one of Travis' books on it. Lily I am worried"  
  
Lily looked like she hadn't heard a word I said, she just stared into the wall like it was an escape from here. She didn't cry, Lily was too tough for tears, but I knew I was right about the eating thing. Lily leaned over and hugged me. I was not expecting it at all, I just let her hug me, her grip was as if she let go of me she would die, I was starting to loose air from her death grip, I didn't say anything though.  
  
Lily finally let go, "You were right, I did go to the bathroom after lunch, and yes I did throw up, but I feel like Travis won't like me anymore, if I gain a pound. I feel so imperfect around him. He has every girl after him, I only have two boys after me, it tells you something, I should never feel this way, but I do, and I can't stop doing this" she finished without letting a single tear fall from her eye.  
  
"If he makes you feel imperfect, then you don't need him, you deserve someone who will make you feel special and not make you feel like you need to lose weight or whatever to gain his love" I finished.  
  
"You are real sweet Ray, but he doesn't do it on purpose, I feel like he's too good for me almost. He would freak if he ever heard me say this, though"  
  
"Lily, you two are very good together, I know Travis has many girls after him, but he chose you, which means something. He chose the most beautiful girl that he wanted... and he got her... you." I said, Lily had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you Ray, I will try to stop, try is keyword. But could you promise me something?" She questioned  
  
"Yes Anything Lily"  
  
"Promise that you will always be right there to talk no matter what, I would die if I ever lost you"  
  
"I Promise Lily, I will be there for you anytime, well maybe not at like 2 am, because I need my sleep-"I got cut off by a swift punch landing on my left shoulder. "Owww, ok 2 am it is!" I said, making Lily laugh and hug me goodbye.  
  
"Thank you so much Ray, I love you for it" she said  
  
"Your welcome, you can always talk to me, even when you need cheering up, I would love to make a fool of myself for you to laugh." Lily laughed slightly, and got up from my bed and left my room.  
  
"Ok, now off to Audrey's for Math!" I said as I gathered my stuff and left my room.  
  
"Mom, MOOOM" I shouted.  
  
"Yes, Raymond?" My mom yelled back.  
  
"I'm going out with a friend to study, won't be back until about 6 or so"  
  
"Okay, who?"  
  
"Ummm Audrey"  
  
"Whose Audrey?" she asked returning from wherever she had been before  
  
"My friend, that Travis used to date, she is doing really well in Math, and she agreed to help me out, if I needed it. I do now, so I'll call you when I'm on my way back."  
  
"Okay, Dinner is at 6:30, let me know if you won't be here for it"  
  
"I told you I would be back by 6"  
  
"Well just in case your studying takes a bit longer"  
  
I looked at her oddly, did she think I was interested in Audrey? Oh well, can't say anything now it was 3:45 and I had to get there soon.  
  
"Right. Umm Be Back Later" I said as I left and made my way towards mickey's with backpack in hand.  
  
End of Chapter 3 part I  
  
**A/N: This Chapter is a 3 parter, so this story is almost finished! The more you review the more I post! Thank you so Much for reading it!! There should even be a new fanfiction out soon too!  
  
Much Love, **

**Amanda **


	5. The Final Chapter Part II

Tick Tock Timebomb  
  
The Final Chapter part II  
  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
I was walking slowly to Mickey's realizing that Lily and I would never be together and Travis would always have his good luck with girls. Lily had an eating disorder, man, I would have never EVER though that. I felt a tear run down my left cheek, I brushed it away, yet to be greeted with another one from the right eye. Soon, tears were flooding down my face like streams, and I was outside Mickey's. I slide down the wall bringing my knees to my chin and laying my face down on my arms which were lightly resting on my knees. I was crying heavily still. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and a girl's figure sit next to me. I took my head off of my arms and looked at the girl who had her arm now around my shoulder. It was Audrey.  
  
"Audrey, I thought you were already inside" I tried to manage out through slow sobs.  
  
"I was, until I saw you outside, crying and sitting down outside Mickey's" she said still with her arm around my neck and her hand resting on my opposite shoulder. "Why are you crying like a train hit you?" she said concerned.  
  
"It's Lily" I said as my crying had almost ceased.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She...She has..." I tried to say without crying, but soon tears were falling again.  
  
"She has what? Ray, tell me!" she said her face in front of mine.  
  
"She has Bulimia" I almost shouted out, like I had just gotten this huge thing off my chest.  
  
"Oh My God" was all Audrey could manage out, her arm left my shoulder, and she sat back against the wall of Mickey's and stared at a piece of ground. Then she reached over and pulled me into a hug. By this time, I had finally stopped crying, and I needed this hug so badly, I hoped everything with Lily was alright, I had forgotten about my Math grade and Travis, it was just about Lily. When Audrey pulled away from the hug, she had a solitary tear, running a line from her left eye to the corner of her lip. I traced the line wth my hand and wiped it away.  
  
"I thought you and Lily weren't friends"  
  
"We aren't, but that doesn't mean I can't stop being worried and caring about her" she said as she got up. She reached out a hand and helped me up. I grasped it and stood up. I looked Audrey in the eyes, she was beautiful. WAIT, what am I saying? I loved Lily a lot... more than anybody else, so why did I get this fluttery feeling in the bottom of my heart when Audrey is around?  
  
"Ready for some Math Ray?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, but go easy on me, I am very dumb" I said smiling, Audrey laughed.  
  
"No Ray, you aren't dumb, just a little slow with Math" she said Matter-of- factly and guided me into Mickey's and sat us down in a booth in a far corner of the room.  
  
"Ok, first let's look at this" she said pointing to the chapter entitled "Variables".  
  
She started to explain why they were used, and what they actually were. I was learning something, finally. Mr. Pulinowski never got me to learn anything. He would just go around and around and end up confusing half the class. Audrey was a lot of help that night. After an hour of Math, which was about 5:05 pm. I offered to get us something to drink.  
  
"Audrey, you helped me so much in just one hour, I have to do something to repay you, would you like something to drink?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, some hot chocolate would be great" she said smiling.  
  
"Alright" I left and got us some drinks, the total was $5.84, I was glad I decided to bring a ten tonite, instead of the 5 I had opted against.  
  
"Here you go" I sad as I laid down the hot chocolate in front of Audrey.  
  
"Thanks Ray, and since you are actually comprehending some math, we both deserve a break" she said as she relaxed back and took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
"So Audrey" I began, she looked over at me, "I take it you haven't seen anybody since Travis and Lily went and kissed a gazillion times" she laughed.  
  
"I have, I just haven't met anybody I connected with, the way I did with Travis, where we both knew how it was to be crushed, and even understood each other, a lot better then just being "cute" she finished.  
  
"I know, I haven't dated anybody since Ronnie, and that was a disaster." I spoke with hilarity, as usual. I did this to make girls I like laugh...yes, I guess I had to decided sooner or later. I liked Audrey, a lot, but I couldn't bring myself to say it to her, or even drop hints.  
  
"I remember that, it was almost border-line creepy" she said, I gave a small chuckle. We were sipping on our drinks for about 5 minutes before either of us said anything.  
  
"So do you...like anybody right now?" I questioned Audrey, almost nervous to hear the answer.  
  
"Yea, there is someone, but he is completely hung over another girl, so my chances with him are slim to none." She finished by drinking the rest of her hot chocolate.  
  
"Oh, well, same here, except I think she still likes her old boyfriend" I said staring at Audrey.  
  
"Really? Wow, I guess we are both screwed!" she laughed and smiled.  
  
"So why do you have interest in this guy, you seem to like so much?" I asked her while I finished my latte.  
  
"He was super-nice to me during some really hard times, and he is sensitive, I've seen him cry before."  
  
"Wow, sounds like a great guy, the girl I love is beautiful, and smart, and just a lot of awesome."  
  
"Are you referring to Lily?"  
  
"No, she is dating your ex, I still like her, possibly love her, but I realize I need to move on now."  
  
"You're really sweet Ray, and I think your sweetness has brought me the courage to tell the guy I like, that I do like him" She said confidently.  
  
"I think your confidence, has given me the confidence, to confidently tell her that I love her" I said jokingly, although I was going to tell her.  
  
"Well, here I go" Audrey began, "He's right here in Mickey's"  
  
I glanced around and noticed we were the only ones here. And unless she had a huge thing for Mickey, then I realized it was me she was crushing on. I turned around and saw her blushing furiously, as she turned her head down and looked at the chair she was sitting on.  
  
"Audrey" I said in a soft tone. "Is that guy me?"  
  
Audrey nodded, still not meeting my eyes, still staring at her chair like her life depended on it. I took my right hand and pulled her chin up, to where we were looking eye to eye.  
  
"What if the girl was you?" I said smiling.  
  
"I would just about die" she said  
  
"Well, it was, Audrey I have fallen for you"  
  
Audrey smiled at me, and I smiled back. My right hand soon raised to her cheek and I leaned in to kiss her. Our lips met, and I could feel her hand on the back of my neck. I knew the kiss had to end, but I didn't want it to. Our lips broke apart, and we went back to talking, and finishing up with Math. There was one difference though. My fingers were entwined with hers. And occasionally I would kiss her cheek. She walked me home, we walked slowly, it was already going on 6:30, I had forgotten to call my parents, I don't think they would mind though. Our hands were still together, and we were talking about stupid things, things that most girlfriends and boyfriends wouldn't have fun talking about, like school, math, friends, music, anime, aliens, and stranger stuff than that. Soon we arrived at my house.  
  
"Audrey, tonight was amazing, with your math help, and the fact that I now have the perfect girlfriend" I said staring onto her dark brown eyes.  
  
"It was, even though you are still having some trouble, as your girlfriend, I will keep an eye on you" she said punching me lightly "I know it is Lily's job, and I'm fine with that, but it needed to be done" she said talking of the punch I had received. I looked into her eyes, and kissed her again. Our kiss goodnight.  
  
"See you tomorrow Ray" Audrey said to me after our lips broke apart.  
  
"See you then Audrey" I said as I walked into the house.  
  
"Ray, you said you would call me if you were to be late" My mom told me.  
  
"I thought I would make it home, but we got a little carried away with math" I lied through my teeth, my mom figured me out.  
  
"Ray, it's ok for you to have a new girlfriend, you don't have to lie about it" she said reading my mind.  
  
"Ok, well yea, Audrey is my girlfriend then, and I have more studying to do in preparation for tomorrow's huge math test" I said running up to my room.  
  
As soon as I got there, my cell phone rang  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, it's Travis" he said almost heartbroken  
  
"Is something wrong"  
  
"It's Lily"  
  
**End of chapter 3 part II**

**A/N: Yes, very shocking isn't it, I love cliffies, ahhhh. Anyway, I haven't writting the next chapter yet, but once I do, I will have ended it. So this is the second-to-last chapter. Sorry about how long this chapter was, I was reading through it and it was either keep it this long or cut out some not-nessacary deets, like some of the Ray/Audrey scenes, because that is mainly what this chapter is about. Robbie has shown up very VERY rarely in this story, Sorry about that. I will have another story out in a few weeks (after my writing break, see profile) and it should have some Robbie in it, more than this story does. Thanks for reading, and please please please please please continue to review!**


	6. The Final Chapter Part III

Tick Tock Timebomb  
  
Chapter 3 Part III  
  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
"Lily, what's wrong with Lily?" I asked, still sort of on a cloud from tonight, almost in a daze.  
  
"She's...She's in the hospital" That was when my cloud fell from under me, and I hit the ground...hard. I was back to reality and I found myself running from the house straight to the hospital. I could hear my mom yelling "Ray, where are you going! RAY! GET BACK HERE NOW!" I knew I was going to be in trouble, but I doubt it was as much as Lily was in at this exact moment.  
  
As soon as I hit those double doors, of the hospital, I ran to the desk, and frantically tried to keep breathing, I needed to remember to exercise more often.  
  
"I...room....Lily"  
  
"Ummm, excuse me?" The nurse asked. She had heard three words that had meant nothing to her. I waited a little to catch my breathe.  
  
"Ok, lets try this again", I started, "I need the room for my friend Lillian Randall"  
  
"Ok, she's on floor 5, room 216, she's not in a very good condition, but she is awake."  
  
I ran to the elevator, pushed the little up button, and waited. Then waited a little longer. I wanted to see my friend so badly, I decided to take the stairs, how hard could it be? I had run all the way here, but then again I almost needed to go to the hospital after that myself, but I didn't mind running the flights of stairs. I jumped 2 stairs at a time, and was in pretty good condition as I got to floor 5, I walked through the hallway and glanced at the room numbers  
  
"198" I said aloud, then went a few more.  
  
"210" I said then realized how close I was to seeing Lily. So I walked more.  
  
"216!" I nearly shouted. Some people there must have thought I was crazy, I didn't mind, people had thought that about me for most of my life, anyhow.  
  
I walked in and saw an awake Lily in Travis' arms. Lily had an IV going from her left arm, from a bag of this clear stuff, which is what she had told me is like food for eating disorder patients.  
  
"Hi Ray" she said in a faint voice.  
  
"Lily" was all I could manage out, she looked and sounded weak. Her thin body was super thin, it looked under 100 pounds. I sat beside her and Travis.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink" Travis said as he pulled me aside. "You two need to talk, things with her have gotten a bit worse, obviously, if they hadn't she wouldn't be here, but you wanna know something?" he asked me  
  
"Yea"  
  
"When the ambulance arrived at her house, after I walked in on her passed out in the bathroom, she asked to see you once she came to"  
  
"What about you"  
  
"She wanted to see you more than me, I wasn't hurt by it, I know how good friends you two are, and that is why I called you, she needed to see you" he said as he exited to get a drink.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lily asked me as I sat beside her.  
  
"Nothing, he was just telling me how you got here, and why you are here, and about who you asked for when you got here" I said smiling.  
  
"Yea, I wanted to see my best friend, which is you. I never realized it would ever get this serious. I was losing weight, apparently too much weight. I had lost over 20 pounds. At my normal weight I weighed 115, and today they made me get on the scale, and I weighed 92." She said with a solitary tear falling from her eye.  
  
"Lily, you need to tell Travis why you did this, I mean, you don't need to lose weight to get any guys attention. You are perfect" I said while wiping the single tear away.  
  
"Not now I'm not, I'm too skinny, and completely ugly looking"  
  
"If you were ugly, then why does the guy who has cared for you and dated you, still love you now?"  
  
"Because...you are paying him?" she said jokingly.  
  
"Very Funny Lily, he still loves you, and always will, that Travis is a good guy, even though I harp on him too much, he's got a good heart"  
  
"Are you sure you aren't in love with me?" Travis asked me and laughed when he walked back into the room with a coke in his left hand. I turned around surprised and laughed.  
  
"Swami, you figured me out, I never loved Lily, all I wanted was you" I said and Lily and Travis cracked up.  
  
"Thanks for the kind words though Ray" Travis told me.  
  
"Yea, I think I can learn to trust you and be your friend, if you don't brutally murder me for what I am about to tell you."  
  
"Maybe, It depends, what's up Ray?" he said while sipping on his coke.  
  
"I am dating Audrey, we clicked at the Math session that Audrey was giving me, and we kissed and are now dating. I grabbed a tray and held it at my face pretending that Travis was going to throw things at me.  
  
Travis chuckled "Ray, I'm not going to kill you, I'm dating Lily now, me and Audrey are over, and you can have her, I'm fine with that" he smiled and wrapped his arm around Lily. Soon Robbie showed up.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner" I pulled over a chair.  
  
"What was wrong"  
  
"I got stopped and third-degreed by mom, she is too overprotective"  
  
We all laughed, we knew Robbie's mom. She was overprotective.  
  
"So what's new?" Robbie questioned.  
  
"Well" I began, "I am dating Audrey, Lily is in the hospital for Bulemia, and she weighs 92 pounds, and I might actually pass math."  
  
"Wow" Robbie began, "You might pass math, no way" I smiled as Lily and Travis chuckled. "I can't believe that's why you are here Lily"  
  
"I only did it because..." I saw Lily give a look toward Travis. "Because I felt imperfect compared to you Travis" Travis looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"That's why you became bulimic?" He asked amazed, I would be amazed too if a girl had contracted and eating disorder because of me.  
  
"I'm sorry Travis, I thought you would soon realize how amazing you are, and how average I am, and I was afraid you were going to leave me." Travis pulled Lily into a hug.  
  
"You are perfect, you don't have to starve yourself, to make yourself acceptable to me" Travis said to her during the hug. They let go, and we talked about RFR, school, Audrey and everything. Something I had missed. Soon after A LOT of talking and A LOT of cokes and chips from the nearest vending machine, it was nearing 10 pm, and we got kicked out. Visiting hours were over. This is how it was for the next week. Me, Robbie and Ray were hanging out at Mickey's.  
  
"Travis, when is Lily getting let out of the hospital?" I asked Travis.  
  
"She said she would call me when she gets released."  
  
"Cool, hopefully it can be like how we hung at the hospital."  
  
"Ray, you realize how weird that is? I mean who compares having an awesome time to talking to Lily at the hospital" We laughed.  
  
"I do admit I had a good time as well" We all turned around to see a very healthy looking Lily standing there in those jeans I had seen her in, that were very loose. Now they were snug and normal fitting, it made me smile.  
  
"Lily you said you would call me when you got released!" Travis stood and smiled at her.  
  
"And miss these expressions? NO way!", She said as she kissed him.  
  
We just hung out there for the rest of the afternoon, tomorrow was school, and also that huge math test, I studied my brains out that night and fell asleep while studying. In the morning, I packed up and left the house. I met with Travis, Robbie and Lily on the walk there.  
  
"So Ray are you nervous?" Lily asked me while she was throwing her pink ball up and down in the air.  
  
"Yea, Ray, you were fretting about this thing for a while" Robbie said while kicked a stone out of his way.  
  
"I'm not worried, because my girlfriend has been helping me out a lot on it."  
  
"She always had a thing for math, and a thing for art" Travis said smiling, as Lily stopped throwing her ball around and grabbed Travis' hand, as we walked to school. Once we go there, I spotted Audrey.  
  
"Hey guys, catch you at lunch" I said as I rushed over to talk to Audrey  
  
"Hey there Ray" Audrey smiled and kissed me as she saw me approaching.  
  
"Today is the big math test, I actually feel prepared", I said to her.  
  
"Because of my awesome teaching, could it be?" Audrey said and smiled  
  
"Why yes, yes it is Audrey, thank you so much for helping me" I said, stealing another kiss from her. Soon the bell rang loudly in my ears.  
  
"See you in Math Ray." Audrey said, as she left for art and I left for Science.  
  
"The Human Body consists of many bones, joints and ligaments..." The teacher continued, on and on and after all the boring stuff, she assigned us homework. The bell rang loudly again, and then it was math time.  
  
"Ray you sure you are ready?" Audrey asked as she sat her bag down in a seat next to mine.  
  
"Yea, most definitely" I said as Mr. Pulinowski shut the door and class began. I took the test, it was like the answers were already there, I knew every question, including the EC question. When I got my grade back I told nobody what I got. Throughout the morning I had classes with Robbie, Lily, and Travis, but I refused to tell them until lunch. Then when it came they were all quite anxious. I traveled to our usual table and before I sat down, I heard Lily's voice.  
  
"So what did you get on your math test?"  
  
"Geez, at least let me sit down first." I sat down.  
  
"Ok, what did you get on your test?" Lily asked again, quite persistently.  
  
"Why do you want to know so badly?"  
  
"Because, if you didn't pass, you fail!" Lily said  
  
"Ok, fine you broke me down" I reached in my bag, and pulled out the math test with an A- written on the top in red ink.  
  
"Wow Ray, you did great!" Lily said to me as she pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Yea great job dude" Robbie said to me.  
  
"Same from me" Travis stated.  
  
Audrey wondered over and saw my paper. "Ray, you did better then me! I got a B, that is amazing!" She told me before she kissed me.  
  
"Why don't you sit down and eat with us?" I asked her.  
  
"I would, but Lindsey asked me to quiz her on some math, maybe we can hang out tonite at Mickey's, say around 8?"  
  
"Definitely, see you then" Then Audrey left. My friends and I continued with lunch.  
  
This was definitely a stressful time, and a few months ago I had mentioned my life was like a time bomb in those corny action movies, I was right then, and still am. See, in all action movies, the hero always turns off the time bomb before something blows up, and now that hero was Audrey. Usually the hero gets the girl...but in this case, the hero got the funny guy, the guy who never gets the girl in the movies. But this wasn't a movie, this was real, and everything was perfect. My life was finally making sense, and the time bomb was turned off by the hero.  
  
The End of Tick Tock Timebomb  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! I might write another joint fanfiction with Cassandra01000, another writer on Fanfiction.net (if you haven't heard of her, look her up, she is an amazing writer!!!!!!!!!!!!!) So please flood me with reviews on Tick Tock Time bomb, it took me quite a while to write this (2 hours, to be exact). Thanks for reading!  
  
Much Love, Amanda 


End file.
